


Sunrise

by kamin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, aokise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamin/pseuds/kamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t very often that Aomine woke up with barely any external help, but when he did, he woke up like this: with Kise next to him, face buried in his chest, and snugly wrapped in Aomine’s arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for Red ♡ Happy birthday!! We once talked (read: fangirled) about this at what should have been way too late for you to have been awake, and here it is for you ♡ Thank you for being an inspiration, and such a sweet amazing person overall ♡
> 
> (warning for incredibly cheesy and sappy aokise in love)

A dull, muffled throbbing vaguely poked at Aomine’s consciousness, slowly nudging him out of sleep. He kept his eyes closed, still holding onto the feeling of not-quite-awake. He released a soft sigh, breath fluttering warmly against his pillow. For a few moments, he just breathed, slowly registering the comfort of his sheets, the light trying to sneak past his eyelids, and the warmth against his chest.

Aomine shifted, fingers grazing cotton and skin, then soft locks of hair. He slowly moved his head to nuzzle against the sleeping head he knew he’d find pressed against him, and let out another sigh.

The muted, thrumming pulse under the skin of his right arm spiked into liquid electric currents, making him wince. He squirmed, brows furrowing slightly, and slowly opened his eyes.

Aomine blinked, slowly adjusting to the morning light filtering through the curtains. His face was met with tousled golden locks against white sheets, and as he blinked himself further away from sleep, Aomine registered the weight over his arm that was definitely cutting of its circulation.

It wasn’t very often that Aomine woke up with barely any external help, but when he did, he woke up like this: with Kise next to him, face buried in his chest, and snugly wrapped in Aomine’s arms. It was one of those semi-rare occasions when Kise didn’t have some stupid shoot that he had to get up way too damn early for, and somehow, he always, unconsciously or not, ends up sleeping as close to Aomine as possible—their legs tangled, Kise’s head nuzzled right under Aomine’s chin, and hugged comfortably against his chest.

Despite the protests of his numbing arm, Aomine didn’t want to pull away. Instead, he wiggled back just enough to be able to look down at Kise’s face, and he couldn’t help the small, warm smile that curled up his lips. Kise’s hair was splayed out all over the sheets, and his long eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as he breathed, deep and even. Under Aomine’s free hand, he could feel the gentle rise and fall of Kise’s chest, and for a few moments, he just stayed like that, comforted by Kise’s soft, rhythmic breathing and the warmth of his body against him, feeling his heart expand just at watching Kise’s peaceful sleep—knowing that he was there, with him.

Without much thought, Aomine brought his hand up to brush away the hair that fell over Kise’s eyes. He tucked some behind his ear, and threaded his fingers through his hair, tenderly stroking once, twice—over and over, just combing his hair with his hand and feeling those soft locks around his fingers. Aomine’s eyes seemed to drink in Kise more than they did the light, watching the way sunlight touched all of Kise’s curves and edges, and the way Kise’s lips were just slightly parted against his soft breaths.

Aomine shifted lower to look at Kise more squarely, and stroked his thumb on Kise’s cheek, cupping the side of his face with his palm. Kise sighed, tilting his head closer into Aomine’s hand.

A corner of Aomine’s lips tugged up, crinkling his eyes with fondness. Kise stirred, just slightly, eyelashes fluttering as he tried to blink.

Aomine moved to thread his fingers through Kise’s hair again, and this time, Kise hummed, a small, sleepy smile warming his lips. He shifted again, and gradually opened his eyes.

Kise blinked slowly, then tilted his head to look at Aomine.

Aomine smiled, still running his hand through Kise’s scalp. He muttered a soft, gravelly, “Mornin’,” and paused his stroking.

Kise’s cheeks dusted faint pink, and he smiled, wide and bright. Aomine felt his breath catch and his heart flutter, doing another flip when Kise’s smile reached his eyes, and he warmly replied, “ _Good morning._ ”

It’s been years, but Aomine seemed to always have the same reaction, the same fluttering in his stomach and clenching of his heart. He bent forward to press his lips against Kise’s, and he could feel Kise smile against him, humming softly as he kissed back. When they pulled apart, Kise’s cheeks were just a little bit pinker, and his eyes were brighter and more awake.

“What time did you come back?” Aomine asked, low. He resettled his hand on Kise’s waist, lazily tracing random lines against it with his fingers.

“Mm, a little bit past midnight?” Kise said, thoughtful. He was absently playing at a button on Aomine’s shirt, slender fingers lightly feeling his chest from over the cotton. “Not sure. I knocked out pretty quick.”

Aomine slid his hand up to gently squeeze Kise’s shoulder. “You should get some more sleep,” he said, bringing his hand to Kise’s face and lightly brushing his cheek with his knuckles.

Kise smiled again, tender and beautiful. “Nah, I’m good,” he said. “Let’s just stay like this.”

Aomine felt his heart stutter again, warmth welling up in his chest and propelling him forward to press another kiss onto Kise’s lips. Aomine felt Kise’s sigh against his cheek, and Kise’s hand slid from Aomine’s chest to his neck, sending warm tingles at the touch. This time, they lingered longer, kissing once, twice, eyes fluttering shut and bodies completely at ease with each other. Aomine’s heart beat a little harder, and the way Kise’s fingers held him felt like sweet comfort he could never tire of. Kise hummed against his lips, and they both sighed when they pulled apart, foreheads pressing against each other.

They seemed to breathe in sync, hands lightly holding each other as if there was no better place to be in. When Aomine opened his eyes, Kise was looking at him, cheeks tinted darker and eyes like melted honey. It was slow mornings like this when they were most affectionate, just together in all the sweet, soft ways. It didn’t happen very often, and Aomine liked the easy banter and the wrestling and the sex, but just like this, lying next to Kise, Aomine wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Aomine shifted a little, then wrinkled his nose. “You know, I’m fine with this and all,” he said, a smirk playing at his lips. “But I’m pretty sure you’re killing my arm.”

Kise blinked, brows furrowing for a moment before he understood. His eyes slid to one side where Aomine’s arm disappeared under his head, and Kise blinked again. “Oops.”

Kise shifted his weight off of Aomine’s arm, wiggling down the mattress to set it free. Aomine slowly pulled his arm and winced, face scrunching as the muffled current in his arm suddenly sharpened into pins and needles. He limply rolled his shoulder, weakly bending and unbending his arm until he let it flop back on the pillow above Kise’s head.

Aomine let out a small groan. “You’ve killed it. You’ve killed my shooting arm. How will I play basketball now.”

Kise pinched Aomine’s cheek. “Oh shut up, it’ll come back,” he chastised, but he was smiling. “Besides, you can shoot with both arms. And probably your feet.”

“I’m not sure I’ve tried that,” Aomine raised a brow.

“Don’t, I don’t want to find out if you really can,” Kise rolled his eyes. “I’ll be annoyed.”

Aomine snorted. “Never mind that it’s against the rules, huh.”

“You should care more about me than the rules,” Kise huffed.

Aomine chuckled, bringing his hand behind Kise’s waist and pulling him closer. Kise chirped, letting out an airy chuckle as Aomine gave him a soft peck on the lips. “Such a spoiled princess,” Aomine smirked.

Kise bumped his nose against Aomine’s. “You’re in love with a spoiled princess, then.”

Aomine couldn’t help the faint warmth dusting his cheeks and the proud smile stretching at his lips. “That I am.”

Kise blinked once, then promptly buried his face in Aomine’s chest, nuzzling against his collar. Kise wrapped his arms around Aomine, holding him tight, and breathed in his scent. Aomine could see the tips of his ears go red, and could feel the excited beat of Kise’s heart almost in time with his own.

“You’re killing my arm again.”

“Let it die.”

“That’s cruel.”

“You still love me anyway.”

“Yeah.”

“ _Stop._ ”

Aomine chuckled, squeezing Kise fondly. “You’re so cheesy, Aominecchi,” Kise mumbled against his chest.

“You’re the one who keeps starting it,” Aomine snorted. “Besides, I’m just telling the truth.”

“Cheesy,” Kise grumbled, pulling back to pout at Aomine. “Sap.”

“Says the romantic,” Aomine rolled his eyes.

Kise couldn’t keep pouting, face breaking into a wonky grin that was nothing short of dazzling. He moved away to free Aomine’s arm again, but stayed lying down.

“Alright, let me just—get the blood flowing,” Aomine groaned, hauling himself up to rest his back on the pillows in a half-sitting position. He stretched his neck and rolled his shoulder, feeling the uncomfortable stab of pins and needles trying to warm his hand back up with blood.

Kise shifted around to rest his head on Aomine’s stomach. Absently, almost instinctively possessive, Aomine brought his arm over Kise's chest, gently holding him. Just as naturally, Kise curled his fingers around Aomine's arm and started massaging it.

A pleased hum sighed from Aomine's chest. Kise’s slender hands stroking firm pressure against his arm, rubbing down to help the flow of his blood. Aomine’s other hand moved to tangle in Kise’s hair, playing with the soft blonde locks as the morning started to warm their bedroom with more light.

Kise dragged his fingers down Aomine’s arm, kneading at the muscle and pushing the pins and needles away. He moved down to press his thumb against Aomine’s palm, tracing the dip of his hand and the lines of calloused skin. At the touch, Aomine twisted his wrist to hold Kise’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. Kise turned to look up at him, smiling tenderly against Aomine’s shirt and squeezing at his hand. Aomine continued to thread his fingers in Kise’s hair, watching the way light touched Kise’s features in the softest ways, making him _glow_ with a radiance that rivalled the sun’s. Aomine's heart thumped at his chest, warmth swelling inside him and filling him with unbridled affection and adoration for his very own sun.

He felt the golden locks of Kise’s hair wind around his fingers—a familiar feeling he’s grown attached to over the years. He could feel the firm weight of Kise pressed against him, the steady rise and fall of his chest as they breathed in sync. In his arms, Kise was like the sun rising, the morning light and warmth that made everything home.

Aomine was like a moth enchanted by the too-dazzling flame, unable to look away. He lightly squeezed Kise’s hand and looked into amber eyes, and his words were as sure as the rise of the sun, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Kise blinked. Stared. Breath caught. His eyes slowly widened, looking straight at midnight blue ones as Kise’s lips parted in surprise.

“What…?” Kise choked out, moving off of Aomine’s stomach to face him more fully.

Aomine swallowed, feeling warmth crawl up from his chest to his neck. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” he repeated, heart frantically trying to beat out of his chest. He leaned to one side and reached for the nightstand, pulling a small box out of the drawer.

He opened it and pulled out a ring, holding it in between his fingers with utmost care.

Aomine swallowed again. “Will you—marry me?”

Kise’s mouth fell open, eyes glistening. He looked at the ring—a simple, silver band with a precious blue stone embedded in it—and back to Aomine’s night blue eyes.

Tears quietly escaped Kise’s eyes, running down his face as he looked to Aomine as if he was just offered the world. Kise nodded, once, twice—over and over as he breathed, “ _Yes._ ”

A breath left Aomine’s lips, and he felt his heart swell three times its size, beating with renewed force. He took Kise’s hand and slipped the ring around his finger—perfect.

Kise’s tears continued to spill over as he gazed at the ring, shining silver against his pale skin, then at the hand holding his, and the blue eyes of Aomine that’s never looked away from him. Aomine felt like he collapsed under the weight of Kise’s stare, so full of joy and _love_ , and he kissed him.

Kise let out a small sound, almost a whimper, and parted his lips. Aomine could taste the salt of Kise’s tears and the sweet of his lips, feeling liquid fire burn in his veins and the slight cold of the ring around Kise’s finger grazing his cheek.

Aomine’s fingers tangled in Kise’s hair, and Kise’s hand pressed both cold and warm against Aomine’s cheek. Aomine pulled Kise close, and could feel the solid drum of their heartbeats almost perfectly in sync against each other. Aomine kissed him, long and tender, as if he was breathing in the sun, and he felt _alive_.

When they pulled away, breathless, Kise was smiling, soft laughter bubbling out of his lips as tears continued to escape his lashes. Aomine chuckled too, wiping at the corners of Kise’s eyes with his thumb, and found that he was also crying. Kise caught a tear at Aomine’s cheek, and Aomine pressed a kiss onto Kise’s forehead.

“I love you,” Kise said, and it was barely a whisper.

Aomine kissed him again, and again, and again. And every kiss was an _‘I love you’_ and _‘I want to be with you’,_ a promise of _‘always’,_ and a silent vow of _‘forever’_.

As Kise smiled against Aomine’s lips and held Aomine’s face in his hands, they stayed wrapped in each other while the sun rose higher in the sky. And lying there, tangled together like they usually were, everything was both different and the same. Light streamed through their windows, and the sounds of the city hummed from in the distance. Kise’s hair splayed out onto the white of the sheets, and Aomine held him close, breaths mingling and hearts beating in sync.

The morning had started like any other, but the new day welcomed the start of the rest of their lives—together.

 


End file.
